


foodie

by smallredboy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Discussions of Cannibalism, Drabble, Established Relationship, Food, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Eddie and Venom discuss food.





	foodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



**That’s disgusting.**

“You don’t like it?”   
  
**It’s gross. Ketchup and French fries don’t go together.**

“I didn’t know you had things you  _ actually  _ didn’t like the taste of. You know with the, eating people and everything.”

**I don’t like cartilage. Kidneys are foul.**

“I’ll make sure to have you only eat people’s heads, then.”   
**  
** **Brains are good. Kind of like that Jell-O you made me try once.**

“Did not need to know that.”   


**Now you know.**

“I can make some more fries, so you don’t complain about the ketchup.”   


**That’d be ideal, love.**

“Okay, darling. I’ll get to it, then.”


End file.
